Charms
by Divergent-Chameleon-Wise Girl
Summary: What happens when our famous well-known characters are all adults? Now it's their kids turn to discover passageways & learn to be the best spies they can, of course it IS in their blood. They're that goode. Now you can read the adventures of 4 special girls as they explore & learn new things. What's this I here about boys maybe...? PREVIOUSLY CALLED THE NEXT GENERATION! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I'm excited! I know I'm not the greatest author or anything but I do like reading and writing so I just hope you guys like it! If you don't, well please tell me ways I can improve! Review to tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Academy and the characters, except the ones I made up.**

Hi, my name is Morgan, Morgan Goode. You probably know who my parents are, Cameron (Cammie) (Morgan) Goode and Zachary (Zach) Goode. I'm 15 a sophomore at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My mom is the headmistress slash part-time Cove Ops (Covert Operations) teacher. Uncle Joe, better known as Joseph Solomon is our other Cove Ops teacher. My mom and dad only go on super important missions. They didn't want to take the risk of ever going MIA or KIA so my mom decided to teach and take her mom's, Grandma Morgan's, job as headmistress. My dad teaches at Blackthorne Institute for Boys as the Cove Ops teacher with Uncle Grant (AN: In this story Grant and Cammie are siblings)and he's the headmaster.

Now back to me, and my roommates. First there's Lily Anderson, daughter of Liz (Elizabeth) and Jonas Anderson. She's our super genius, especially when it comes to technology. I mean what do you expect from the daughter of the THE Bookworm and Hacker? She's the sweet little caring girl in our group of four, and she's quite petit with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Then comes Jessica Newman, but she prefers Jess, and I would call her that unless you wanted a broken arm. Daughter or Bex (Rebecca)(Baxter) and Grant Newman, and she's the fighter in our group. Man can she kick butt! Like her mother she has a light cappuccino skin tone with brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

Then there's Emma Cross and she's our fashion girl, she knows everything to know about what's in season and what's not, but she isn't as forceful as you might think… Sorta, it kind of depends on her mood… Ya. Anyway she's the daughter of Macey (McHenry) Cross and Nick (Nicholas) Cross **(AN: I'm not the biggest fan of the Nick Cross thing but it will just have to do for the sake of the story)**, she has straight black hair like her mother and blue-gray eyes.

Finally there's me, Morgan. I have long red hair like my not-so-nice grandmother, and blue-green eyes. I'm a mix between my mom and dad, part chameleon and part, cocky/mysterious smirker. My older brother Matthew, named after my MIA grandpa Morgan, he's older by 4 years and already works for the CIA. Anyway, like me he's part chameleon part cocky/mysterious smirker, but he's more cryptic like my dad according to my mom. Sill, we're both pavement artists like our parents.

"MORGAN! Get out of bed or so help me I WILL get the bucket!"

Yup, that's Jess's wake-up call, if you couldn't already tell, I'm NOT a morning person.

"But Jess it's 6:29:57am on a Saturday morning!"

"Morgan did you forget that today's our big mission day!" Jess replied.

"But we don't have to be ready until 8:30am we have PLENTY of time."

"Morg, just get your butt out of bed, get into the shower and put on the outfit I laid out for you, don't worry I actually picked one of your favourites since it's our first mission back from winter break."

That's exactly the kind of reply you get from Emma, ahhhh such wonderful not forceful friends at all don't you think?!

Well since I did want to be able to get out of bed today I just listened.

…

One hour and 47 minutes and 53,54,55 seconds later I was finally "approved" and "released" from Emma after the "not so fun session" of getting ready and presentable, to her standards.

We finally went down for breakfast, when all of us were ready, which was at 7:58 and ate our delicious breakfast by our amazing chef.

Then we went to meet Mr. Solomon on the roof with 3 seconds to spare.

"Ahhh girls, good to see you're here, but you're pushing the time, anyways everyone onto the helicopter."

We were given blindfolds and we were off.

**AN: So what do you think… :$ Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure if you saw the edits or not but Zach is the headmaster at blackthorn and cove ops teacher with Grant. Also Grant is Cammie's brother. Anyway I decided to write another chapter today so ya. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns the original characters and places I own my characters.**

* * *

_Recap: _

_Morgan POV_

_Then we went to meet Mr. Solomon on the roof with 3 seconds to spare._

_"Ahhh girls, good to see you're here, but you're pushing the time, anyways everyone onto the helicopter."_

_We were given blindfolds and we were off._

* * *

Number of hours it took to reach mysterious destination: 3:14:57

Number of times Jess complained she was hungry: 27

Number of times I was going to kill myself of couriosity as to where we are going: 14

Number of times Emily Walters asked me if I knew where we are going: 32

Number of times Emily made up rumors about things: 26

Number of times I wanted to duct tape Emily's mouth: 58

Number of times Emma filed her nails on the trip: 17

Number of times Lily mumbled about how she wasn't ready because she wasn't on the cove ops track and shouldn't be on a mission but Mr. Solomon said otherwise: 56.5 (Jess shut her up mid-sentence)

Number of times I just wanted to jump out of the helicopter: 9

**Morgan POV:**

We finally got there and were led to another place, there we took off our blind folds and found we were in a van.

"Okay listen up ladies your mission today is to tail and operative, you must tail them to their location and then stay hidden in the shadows. Make sure you do not get caught and I'll meet you there. If you lose your operative you will not know where to meet, and you'll have to find your own way back to Gallagher, plus you fail. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Solomon," was our reply

"Who are we tailing?" I asked

"Good question Ms. Goode. You will be handed a folder with a description but no picture, you must find them yourselves. They are the Blackthorne Boys."

Great. Just great I thought.

"Alright here are your folders."

My folder said…

**Name**: James Roberts

**Age**: 15

**Hair** **Colour**: Brown

**Eye** **Colour**: Blue-Gray

**Shirt**: Blue from Holister

**Pants**: Jeans

**Shoes**: Black running shoes

**Codename**: Hawk

**Hint**: Right Handed

**One** **"verifying" detail**: Has a green card in his left pocket that says Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men

Emma had a guy names Mark, Jess had Luke, and Lily had Jason.

Well, let the games begin…

**Zach POV:**

We just sent the boys out in Washington DC and told them to meet us at the red ruby slippers exhibition in the Smithsonian. Ahh, good memories, anyway they're supposed to be tailed by the Gallagher Girls, just like us except the roles are reversed. Speaking of the Gallagher Girls I hope my daughter does beat her boy. She does have her mothers talent to blend and hide even with her red hair. I mean she did learn from the best she's just that goode. Anyway I better get going, let's see if the boys are going to get their butts kick, or is it going to be the girls. Let's just sit back and watch and quiz these boys…

**AN: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for those people that are giving my story a chance I really appreciate it. To my two **_**guest**_** reviews well I kind of like it cliché although you did get me thinking of making a story that's not cliché maybe the pairings are really off or the kids act totally different than their parents and ya. To **_**wittykittylizzie**_** your review meant so much to me, I've read a couple of your stories and I really like them. To **_**fredforevermyluv**_** it totally is comings down to the whole pride factor. Anyways here's my new chapter hope you enjoy and please review to tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl series**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Zach POV_

_ Anyway I better get going, let's see if the boys are going to get their butts kick, or is it going to be the girls. Let's just sit back and watch and quiz these boys…_

* * *

James POV:

Zach and Grant (They let us call them by their first name instead of Mr. Goode and Mr. Newman, although sometimes it's headmaster Zach but anyway) just sent us out and told us to be at the Ruby Slipper Exhibit at 5:00 without a tail. Well this might be slightly tricky, I mean I am a pretty good pavement artist but I won't get too prideful that can be a spy's worst nightmare.

Anyway Luke and I headed out and just walked around for a little doing counter-surveillance technics of course there was one lady who was carrying a baby with blond hair but then we saw her later in a business suit with brown hair but we were supposed to have a tail each but we lost her anyway. We decided to just sit on a bench and watch people pass by for a while.

Morgan POV:

Jess and I headed out straight away not wasting any time to find our boy, no I didn't mean it in that sense! Anyway I spotted a boy that matched my description and told Jess to stay on comms while I went to see if it's him. I decided to figure out which hand he used first because if he was a lefty then it couldn't be James. So here I go.

"Hey there, umm I was just wondering if you could help me with my project. Please?" A spy has to know how to lie and come up with a situation so I decided to get him to write and answer on paper that I found in my purse Emma made me carry.

"Umm sure."

"Great thank you! All you need to do is just fill out these charts with your preference by writing a tick mark."

"Ok"

He used his right hand, looks like I need to find if he has the card…

"Thanks again…"

"Logan"

"Thanks Logan I'm Michelle."

Well his pupils didn't dilate and I was wearing Auntie Liz's fool proof lie detector ring so this guy must actually be a Logan, clearly not the James person I'm looking for. Huff, this is going to take more time clearly.

I found Jess and we started looking again, we then saw two boys on a bench looking around suspiciously. And one of them matched the description of James and the other actually matched Jess's description of a Luke, bingo. We decided we'd go and sit on the bench next to them and see if we over hear anything or we'll lip read, my dad taught me early!

The bench we sat on was slightly behind them and Jess noticed something that cought my eye…

"Hey Morg, you think that if they had an earring that would be a distinguishing feature right?"

"Yeah that's something pretty distinguishing."

"Well what else glistens in your ear either than earrings?"

"Those comms units, if you don't put them in right! You'd think they'd use the new kinds to avoid being compromised by that one little detail!"

"Nice work Jess!"

"We sooooo aren't letting those boys win."

"Yeah girl!"

Of course this whole time we were whispering in a language us girls made up. The boys then got up and split up.

"Come on Jess you follow your guy and I'll follow mine just don't get compromised and make sure it's the right guy."

"Duh Morg! Come on before they get too far."

"Stay on comms and good luck Jess! We got to show these boys who's boss!"

"You go girl! Good luck too. Bye now."

And that's how my gorgeous Egyptian goddess like friend just walked up to her guy and started talking. Ahhh that's Jess's way, of course they prefer a different method. I went to a coffee shop bathroom and quickly altered my appearance with the kit my mom gave me that I take everywhere. Now I had blond hair and brown eyes. I was off…

…

I caught up to James and "accidentally" bumped into him, knocking the both of us down, and slipped my hand in his left pocket, bingo a card, I quickly hid it and started my act.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm sooooooo sorry! Ugh I'm such a clutz my sister always says that and my brother and I'm always tripping over my own feet and I'm rambling now I'm soooo sorry are you ok I mean like I said I trip…"

"Hey, It's ok I'm fine are you ok?"

"Oh ya, it's good, once again I'm really sorry I'm just in a rush to meet my sister she really hates it when I'm late and if I don't get to her on time she'll never take me out again so ya I really have to go and sorry again…"

"James and its fine go meet your sister…"

"Ally, bye now!"

Of course this whole time I had a southern accent as my cover. I walked away and hid in the shadows and looked at the card, It was green and said Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, now all I have to do is follow him.

…

I saw him go into the Smithsonian and I followed, in the end he ended up at the Red Ruby Exhibition and I saw Uncle Grant and Uncle Joe (Technically he's my great uncle, he married Abby but he says Uncle makes him sound too old and his spy skills are anything but old and rusty according to him) I stayed in the shadows and saw my sisters hidden around the room.

"Alright boys I'm disappointed that the majority of you didn't lose your tails, by the end of the year all should be able to do that task."

Apparently Emily Walters was too into her boy and he noticed and quickly got away from her, that's why she wasn't here.

Uncle Joe told us to step out of our hiding spaces, and we did, but I was still in disguise.

"All of you with disguises please take them off."

So I took off my wig and contacts and Jess decided to make a show and ran up to her dad and gave him a hug well yelling dad. It was funny to see their faces. Too bad we didn't have a camera; actually, I think Lily managed to take one… That girl and her gadgets…

The boys headed to a van and Uncle Joe told us some shocking news…

"Girls get in the helicopter, when you get to Gallagher you pack because we leave tonight to go to Blackthorne for a semester as an exchange."

And trust me during that ride back I got the biggest headache EVER from all the talking and wanted to seriously jump out, but I was excited to see my dad and show those boys again that Gallagher is better. We still need to get Emily though…

Zach POV

Well looks like the girls won, and the boys faces were hilarious when Jess gave Grant a hug, I wonder what would happened if they found out I'm married to Cammie and one of the girls that tailed them was my daughter… Or when they find out Lily's dad is Jonas and Emma's dad is Nick, I mean we all do work at Blackthorne and the girls work at Gallagher. And these days everyone knows us, all eight of us, after the whole COC mess we kinda got famous and then Cammie is the Chameleon and we are all the top spies. Cammie and I the top team of two…

I wonder what the boys reaction will be when they realize the girls will me staying in their school for a semester, it is no longer a school for assassins Joe, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I fixed that problem…

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think of this story idea: What if instead of the exchange happening in GG2 it happens in GG3 after the attack on the roof and the COC is everywhere…what do you think? Review to tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to the people who reviewed! To Lola and my guest review, yay a I get it it follows the book and stuff but that's only so far, and you know what this is the way I wrote it and I can't please everyone but one day I will make a not so cliché story with big twists just for all you people. Also, no they aren't falling for their guy if you read this then you'll understand. For 00countrygrlBex thank you for your support and I like your username too! To wittykittylizzie again thank you for your support and hopefully I'll get the first chapter up for my new story idea today. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter and if you don't still review and tell me how to review.**

******Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl series**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Zach POV_

_Well looks like the girls won, and the boys faces were hilarious when Jess gave Grant a hug, I wonder what would happened if they found out I'm married to Cammie and one of the girls that tailed them was my daughter… Or when they find out Lily's dad is Jonas and Emma's dad is Nick, I mean we all do work at Blackthorne and the girls work at Gallagher. And these days everyone knows us, all eight of us, after the whole COC mess we kinda got famous and then Cammie is the Chameleon and we are all the top spies. Cammie and I the top team of two… _

_I wonder what the boys reaction will be when they realize the girls will be staying in their school for a semester, it is no longer a school for assassins Joe, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I fixed that problem…_

* * *

James POV

Ugh I can't believe we lost to a bunch of girls but Luke's taking this even harder. See I did say I was a pretty good pavement artist, meaning I can get the job done, but Luke, he, he is the guy you want if it a blending in sort of job, I'm more of the fighter in our group. His codename isn't temporizer for no reason, he literally adapts to every time and place. The only spy in training that's better than him is the shadow but everyone looks up to him he's the best spy in training! Luke of course also looks up to the Chameleon and Cryptic the two best pavement artists in the business. They though aren't only the best pavement artists their just the best in the business period.

Anyway though I still can't believe we got beaten! Luke and I are the best in our grade, sometime even better than some of the older boys, we're pretty even except he's the better pavement artist and I'm the better fighter, oh well.

Morgan POV

We got back to pack for our trip, and I was so thankful for not being trapped in that helicopter with all my sisters chatting I was going to kiss the ground, but I decided not to. Emma said she'd pack for us but she'd let us pick some stuff out and Jess, Lily, and I went to pack all sorts of gadgets, I mean you never know what you'll need…

1 HOUR 34 MINUTES AND 43 SECONDS LATER…

Emma was finally finished and so were we, but then my mom called us to her office. We all went down to the hall of history and we saw all our moms there with Uncle Joe. Well this can either end well or bad…

"Hey girls," my mom said.

"Hi aunt Cammie/mom," mom lets the students call her by her first name with the occasional headmistress before it and so do my aunts, but in her office we call sometime use the aunt.

"Well girls you're not in trouble we just called you down here so you can plan your entrance to blackthorne which we will be doing with you, except for Joe, he's just too old for this stuff…" and she smirked.

"Cammie…" Uncle Joe began while everyone else giggled quietly…

"Anyway, any ideas girls?" said aunt Macey.

"Well I was thinking maybe…" I started, oh and I'm not telling you silly, you have to find out with everyone else…

…

THE NEXT MORNING AT BLACKTHORNE

Morgan POV

We were going to make our appearance during breakfast, they start their breakfast at 8:00 we arrived at blackthorne at 7:00 to put our stuff in our rooms and began to set up. First we wore all black and got grappling hooks and set up in the breakfast hall at 8:00 all the boys were here and Uncle Joe made his entrance but they knew him so it wasn't a big deal that he was there. Dad just said he was going to help with Cove Ops then we slid down our ropes while the lights dimmed. Some of us landed on tables the rest on the ground. Then bam, Lily set the lights to go pitch black with a big sound effect bang. We quickly hid around the room including my mom and aunts, they just love messing with people, the teachers didn't know they were here, they thought only Joe was coming with us… Hehe we're evil…

I quickly hid next to a guy who's name was Jason and pretended to be one of the guys (Lily hacked into blackthorne so we know all the boys in our grade) he sat at the end of the table so I could easily slip into the shadows when needed. Then the lights turned back on and Joe took the mic and quickly yelled at the boys,

"Pop quiz find the hidden operatives in the room NOW and anyone you don't find the teachers will have to find, go, go, go!"

The boys looked all around and found everyone except for me, all my aunt's and Jess. I saw her standing by the door. The boys then gave up and thought that they had gotten everyone, and then the teachers looked around and spotted Jess, Aunt Liz, Macey, and Bex. Apparently mum and I were doing a pretty good job even dad couldn't find us, then again mum was in disguise, it was a whole headmistress is better than headmaster thing.

"Morgan and Mr. Cameron come out now!" Joe said; see the idea was they'd think mom was a guy simple disguise courtesy of aunt Macey and Emma. Right now she was the supposed janitor but at first she was in the shadows, then she was sitting right next to the teachers, and then she became the janitor it was under her black costume.

I went up to the stage with my mom behind me all my uncles were surprised because they figured out that it was my mom this was going to be really funny when the boys realize it's the chameleon.

"Well congratulations to the girls, they win" said Uncle Grant

"Well my girls did prepare very hard for this entrance," said my mom, we all bit back a laugh because we knew it was her.

"Ok girls introduce yourselves including your codename and maybe some background information," said mom.

"Hello boys I'm Liz Anderson CIA, call me Liz, and I'll be helping your teacher Jonas with encryption and R&D."

"I'm Bex Newman CIA, call me Bex and I'll help with P&E"

"Macey Cross CIA, call me Macey, I'll be helping with concealment and disguise"

That introduction of teachers got enough gasps ans muttering, I mean sure they are some of their teachers wives but they also are quite famous in the CIA. Anyway, we started with Emily, they said there name, parents name, track, and codename, till we got to my roommates and me.

"Hi my names Lily Anderson (then there was a gasp clearly they didn't realize their teachers had kids) my parents are Liz and Jonas Anderson CIA and I'm on the R&D track and my codename is hacker."

"My name is Emma Cross my parents are Macey and Nick Cross CIA, I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is macaw."

"Hello my name is Jessica but call me that and you'll wake up in the hospital and stay there for the rest of your life, so call me Jess, my parents are Bex and Grant Newman CIA, I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is fighter."

Well she may have given them a scare but that's just Jess!

"Hey my name is Morgan," I glanced at my mom she just gave me a nod,

"Morgan Goode," Well that gave them an even bigger shock, some of them probably knew my brither but not the fact that he had a sister…

"My parents are Cammie and Zach Goode CIA, Matthew Goode is my brother, I'm on the Cove Ops track and my codename is Shadow."

They all gasp when they realize that the shadow is a girl.

"What no the shadow is a boy!"

Let's just say I showed him who's boss, and then Uncle Joe confirmed it. Now time for Mom's revealing…

"Well hello boys," she said still in her deep voice now she changed back to her regular voice…

"I believe my girls and I sure did give you a surprise, my name isn't exactly Mr. Cameron," then she took off her disguise.

"That's just Macey's skill in disguise, my names Cameron but call me Cammie, Cammie Goode and I am the Headmistress of Gallagher and the Part-time Cove Ops teacher so I'll be helping out with both."

Then dad came up and finished off with a speech about how we're supposed to make bonds that will help us later on and then we just sat with the sophomores with their shocked faces.

That entrance sure did leave them speechless…

**AN: What do you think? Review and tell me? Ok I know the entrance wasn't that amazing so many people write all these amazing entrances but I made a simple but slightly surprising one so hop you enjoy and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thanks for the people that reviewed, I know people are in the hundred and stuff and I only have a few but they mean a lot. Thanks for the support I hope I please you with this chapter, but hang in there with my story because I have a big twist coming up in the next chapter or so.**

**Disclaimer: No I am not Ally Carter she owns the Gallagher Girls Series**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Morgan POV_

_"I believe my girls and I sure did give you a surprise, my name isn't exactly Mr. Cameron," then she took off her disguise._

_"That's just Macey's skill in disguise, my names Cameron but call me Cammie, Cammie Goode and I am the Headmistress of Gallagher and the Part-time Cove Ops teacher so I'll be helping out with both."_

_Then dad came up and finished off with a speech about how we're supposed to make bonds that will help us later on and then we just sat with the sophomores with their shocked faces._

_That entrance sure did leave them speechless…_

* * *

Cammie POV

Ahhh, now that showed the boys a little of what my girls were capable of, I was so proud of Morgan! Zach didn't even see her, but I could see the pride in his eyes. I sat at the staff table with Zach on my right and Bex on my left, then Grant, Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Joe and then the few members left in the staff. I saw Morgan yell at the boys "take a picture it lasts longer!" with Jess by her side and Bex and I just shared a look.

When dinner was finally over Zach and I went to show the girls where there rooms were, while I brush passed Morgan a note. Then Zach gave them their schedules and told them that there were no classes tomorrow even though it was a Monday and it would be a town day. Then Zach showed me where our room was, we were next to Bex and Grant with Liz and Jonas, and Nick and Macey across from us.

We decided the eight of us would just catch up and talk about missions and stuff before they came.

Morgan POV

We sat down at the sophomore table and all the boys did was stare, and stare, and stare. Trust me you can't really eat your food when a ton of boys just stare at you. So I just glanced at Jess and she knew exactly what I was talking about. I quickly got up with Jess following and went up to the boys.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" I yelled, with Jess saying "Yeah" behind me.

Ahhh, good ole friends! Emma and Lily were stifling laughter and so were the rest of the girls. I saw my parents at the staff table, I really missed my dad, he had to go on a mission during winter break so I never really got to see him or spend Christmas with him. He did leave me presents but it definitely isn't the same with the worry that he might not come home, but with mom and Matt we got through , plus he was able to give us a call. Anyway I always was a sorta daddy's girl so imagine having to sit at the table and be able to run up to him and give him a hug. I know I'd get a chance to latter so I just waited.

After dinner mum and dad showed us our rooms and we started setting ours up, as usual I was with Emma, Jess, and, Lily **(AN: I just realized I made a mistake in the first chapter, I wrote Nicky in there once instead of Jess, because originally I was going to name her Nicole, I don't know if anyone noticed **_(notice things ;)_** and took note of it but ya that's why it said Nicky sorry about that!)** after five minutes I realized I needed to check the note mum brush passed me. It said,

Go to where the staff rooms are at 9:30AM with Emma, Lily, and Jess to meet us (I'm sure you'll figure out which room were in knowing your aunts and uncles) everyone is there!

I told the girls about the note and we realized it was already 9:25 so we decided to get moving. We eventually found the hall with the rooms and heard somebody talking behind one of the door.

"…Oh Bex don't make me remind you of Singapore…" it sounded like mom saying that in a singsong voice.

We decided to knock and soon Aunt Liz opened the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" As soon as we got in we went our separate ways to our parents.

Emma POV

I was pretty excited to see my dad, I mean sure I got to see him during break but it's different, plus him and mom are together, I do get to see mom all the time but dad only during breaks, so every second counts. I quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug he was on the floor.

"Hey Emma, good job tailing your boy and making quite the entrance," he said.

"Thanks dad," I replied.

"I missed you dad," I whispered.

"I missed you too princess but now not only do you get to see me I also get to teach you, and you can show those boys really how to do disguise!"

I smiled at him, and went to give my mom a hug we then left the room to go just have some family time.

Lily POV

Once I got in I ran to my dad and gave him a hug and my mom too, then I shared my exciting news with them.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!"

"What Lily?" My dad asked.

"I hacked Blackthorn! Well we only did it for good use we just wanted to know this place that we were going to a little more…" I started realizing that I didn't exactly know how they'd take the news.

Mom had a smile on her face while dad looked angry but the smile threatening to stretch across his face gave him away.

"So I'm guessing you aren't really mad?" I said hopefully.

"No Lil you have no idea how many times we hacked into stuff like this when we were your age." Dad said while mom nodded next to him.

"Plus you know your dad was actually the one who put up those firewalls so point for you Lily!" Mom said excitedly I could see the pride in both their eyes. We decided to go to their room so I could show them how I did it then spend some time together.

Jess POV

I had already seen my dad but I went to him and mom, gave him a hug and we immediately started talking about fighting technics.

Then dad said "You know I never got to say my congratulations on you beating your boy Jess, nice work!"

"Ya Jess I think we should get Cammie for more lessons on that stuff you're getting really good!" mom said.

We then chose to instead of going to the room we'd go spar dad said he had a new move he wanted to show me so we left, I looked back and saw only the Goode's left in the room so I just closed the door while leaving.

Morgan POV

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran!

"Morg!" he hugged me while I jumped into his arms.

"Congrats on beating James I know that he told me he never even saw you." He said.

I went to also give mom a hug and then said with my signature smirk,

"Well I DID learn from the best I said looking at the both of them."

We talked a bit and then he mentioned our big entrance.

"Also nice work this morning, I didn't even see you there! Honestly kiddo you are getting good!" Getting a compliment like that was really touching, I mean sure he's my dad but I knew he was saying it as not only my dad but a CIA pavement artist. My mom was also nodding,

"Yeah kiddo great work, and I have to say you sure did give them a shocker with your codename!" mom said.

"That was hilarious when they realized you were a girl. I wonder what would happen if they found out you were THE chameleon."

"That might just happen Morg, Grant and I were thinking of making that a lesson."

"And you didn't realize to tell the chameleon herself?"

"We'll talk latter, but I've got something to give you."

He gave me a box to open, I opened the lid and inside I saw a charm. See this Christmas the one dad missed, mom got me a Pandora bracelet with one charm so far, it had a M and G attached, then Matt got me one that said lil' sis, the one dad just gave me said daddy's girl and there was another one next to it that was customized that said shadow on it. Lastly there were even some pretty charms to add. I hugged him so hard because it meant so much. Imagine if he had disappeared once at least I have something really special from him. As a spy in case anything ever happens to any loved one this bracelet is really important to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you dad! I love it! It means so much!" I said this with tears threatening to spill over.

He engulfed me in another hug with mum this time and we just sat around and talked while I added the charms to the bracelet that now never leaves my wrist. It was a really fun night to spend with mum and dad, Matt was the only one missing, he was already doing so much in the CIA. Then dad ended off the night by saying,

"Those boys better not touch you or hurt you!"

Mum laughed on the side and gave me hug and told me to have a good day tomorrow. She said she might even be able to come with us girls. See my mum and I and all my aunts and close friends as weird as it might sound hang out with our moms as if they were older sisters or friends. It's quite fun actually, sure we have the mother daughter moments but sometimes were just really close. My mom is pretty young to have me anyways.

By the time I got back to my room I realized, tomorrow really is going to be interesting, and Tuesday will be even more interesting with classes… well this was going to be real interesting…

**AN: What do you think? Review please? I think I kinda got pretty sloppy at the end I mean I already wasn't that great but I think I really messed up that ending. Anyways what do you think of all those family moments? They will become more important in later chapters I think, that is if I keep going as I plan, but I might get different ideas so not sure yet anyway review to tell me what you think! People are losing interest but I hope at least some people star with me. Anyway hope you liked it! **

**-Danny**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys new chappy! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls Series.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Morgan POV_

_It's quite fun actually, sure we have the mother daughter moments but sometimes were just really close. My mom is pretty young to have me anyways._

_By the time I got back to my room I realized, tomorrow really is going to be interesting, and Tuesday will be even more interesting with classes… well this was going to be real interesting…_

* * *

Morgan POV

"MORGAAAAN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" Jess yelled.

I decided not to get her mad, or get her to take out the bucket so I just got out of bed. Obviously I was pushed into the shower to get ready. Emma let me pick out my outfit, but she said she'd do make-up and hair.

I chose black leggings with red Uggs, the short ones, then I wore a baggy black top with a thick red belt around my stomach, it was one of those shirts that go up to mid-thigh ish. **(AN: I pretty much know nothing about fashion and clothing so bear with me, I mean I'm not exactly the best with brands and stuff. Sorry but I'll try to give some sort of description to try to give you a visual.)**Emma did my hair and make-up and did the same for Lily and Jess. Emma may have let me pick my own clothe, but realize that I had to pick it from her variety of choices, so technically she picked but so did I…?

When we were all ready we went downstairs and found out that the boys who we tailed, James, Luke, Mark, and Jason, there waiting at the stairs.

"Hey girls, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us at town, maybe we can show you some of our favourite places and stuff?" That was James, I was glad he didn't say show you around because we would have been able to figure it out ourselves, but he said favourite places. It was a start.

I looked at the girls and we had an agreement with our eyes,

"Sure but give us a minute we just want to go see some people," and by that I meant our parents.

"Ok, we'll come with," Luke said.

"No that's ok," Jess replied slightly forcefully.

"Why do you have something to hide or something?" Ugh can't Luke just keep to himself! Then to top it off he smirked. No one steals my smirk. We just decided to let the come and maybe give them a little show.

"Fine," Emma said, and then she just turned around and walked away. I could already see Mark falling for her, oh good luck to him!

We decided we'd split and I'd go to the headmaster's office because I was pretty sure that's where I'd find my parents.

"Where are you going!? You can't go in the teachers' hall!" Clearly Jason didn't want to get in trouble.

"You can if you have permission, plus I'm going to the headmaster's office so bye."

I turned to leave but found that James was following me, joy! Note my sarcasm.

"I'll show you where it is if you don't know," he said

"That's ok I can get there on my own."

"Fine, but I'm still coming."

I sighed he wasn't going to stop was he?

I started walking around till I found dad's office, I figured mom and dad would be in there, but I couldn't tell since it was sound proof, so I knocked. Dad opened the door with a pretty strict look on his face, but when he realized it was me he smiled.

"Hey Morg, come in, is James with you?"

"No he insisted that he'd follow me." I gave him a frustrated face and he laughed but what he said surprised me even more.

"Well if he followed you we better let him in!" WHAT! I thought my dad would agree with me! Apparently not.

"But I don't want him in there!"

"Well I'm not leaving him, come on in James!"

"Just give him a chance," dad whispered in my ear.

"Fine."

We walked in and I saw mom and Uncle Grant inside.

"Hey mom," I said while hugging her

"Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Grant!" I never really did give him a proper hello yesterday.

I went up and gave him a hug.

"Morg how could you forget about your own uncle, I'm hurt." He even pouted, yup that's Uncle Grant for you!

James was just standing awkwardly in the corner. Serves him right.

"Hey mom, are you coming today?"

"Sorry sweetie I can't lesson plans with these two ding dongs."

"Hey!" both dad and Uncle Grant said.

"You know you love us!" they also said that in unison, it was kinda creepy.

Mom and I laughed.

"Have fun though!"

*AT TOWN*

So we left and met up with the rest of the group at the main entrance. We got to the town and the boys took us to the theatres to see a movie then the mall, obviously Emma and Jess were happy. It was a pretty good day over all until we bumped into some people from the public school near town.

"Well, well , well if it isn't the Blackthorne boys, what are these pretty girls doing with thugs like you?"

"Watch it Mike," James said

We turned to leave so we don't cause any problems but clearly they weren't done.

"Wait a minute aren't you those rich snobby Gallagher Girls?"

All of us girls tensed and froze, it was then I realized that behind Mike stood Jeremy. You see one time on a town day Jess and I ran into Jeremy and his friends.

*FLASH BACK*

_Jess and I were hanging out on a town day, Emma was helping Lily in an experiment that she really wanted to help in, and they were keeping it a secret. Anyway Jess and I were walking back and of course in uniform so we just happened to bump into a group of civilians. We thought they'd just walk away or something, but apparently they needed to stop us, this isn't going to go well._

"_Well, well, well, are the little Gallagher Girls walking on their own? Isn't it a little late for daddy's princess' to be all alone in the dark night?" _

_What he didn't know was at this time, both my dad and Jess' was MIA on a mission they went on together, so it hit us hard._

"_My name is Jeremy girls, but don't worry I can escort you. Like all of your butlers and chauffeurs." Of course his words didn't hit as hard as his teasing tone, people underestimate us way too much. Ugh I wish we could just show them but both Jess and I agreed we wouldn't do anything bad, so we just turned around and started walking. _

_Sadly it wasn't that quick Jeremy had two guys behind us and they caught us each, and let me tell you they were pretty muscled, I mean we can take them but that would be really surprising if two small girls took on two really big guys. Great, just great._

_We started "struggling" wondering what they'd do, apparently they just laughed. We realized that if this took too long our moms would be looking for us. We couldn't wait any longer though we actually started to fight now. One problem though they banged Jess' head on the ground now it would be really suspicious so I just decided to yell,_

"_HEEEEEEEELP!" hoping that today would be my lucky day. I decided I couldn't really take them because then it would be really suspicious if a little girl like me took them all, with Jess you can see her muscle so it would make more sense plus there was two of us. Then we heard a car drive up near where we were and saw two figures walk from it towards us so I yelled again._

"_Help!" _

_I then noticed who they were and gasped, it was dad and Uncle Grant, dad winked at me and then said_

"_Excuse me boys but you have to let these girls go or I will report you, and if I hear of it again there will be severe consequences."_

"_I bet you aren't even a cop you don't look it," that was the idiot-stupid-bully-Jeremy._

_Then dad turned around went into the car and pulled out a badge, I guess a cop was once a cover for him and he still had the stuff for it. One look at the badge and the boys ran. Uncle Grant picked up Jess and I hugged dad, then I explained to him what happened and how we didn't want to blow our cover. Dad was proud that we didn't want to blow our cover but said if they actually started hurting either one of us we should have just fought them off. Then Jess woke up and realized her dad was here and when we got to Gallagher it was quite the nice reunion and Jess' head was fine, we do learn to deal with pain like that._

*FLASH BACK OVER*

So I guess Jeremy recognized us, great.

"Well girls looks like the cops aren't here to get you out of this one are they?" then they all snickered, they had no idea what was coming at them.

We decided to be the bigger person and walked away but they decided they needed to beat up the "thugs" from the "detention centre" obviously that fight didn't go well for them. We went easy and plus we outnumbered them and since the "thugs" did most of the fighting it wasn't that suspicious. We being the girls "panicked" then on the way back to Blackthorne we explained to the boys how we knew Jeremy.

When we got there we hung out for a bit and then went back to our dorm and then we got ready for classes tomorrow.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Today I woke up on my own and decided to quickly get ready without Jess and Emma doing things to me. So I quickly got ready, left them a note so they wouldn't freak and decided I'd explore and see if I can find any passage ways.

After walking for a bit I had already found 6 passage ways but this specific one caught my eye, the way you opened it was a DNA thing so I just tried it and somehow got in…? It confused me but I kept going and inside I found out why it let me pass through…

**AN: I was going to keep it there but I'll keep going**

It was a cozy little room with a TV, couch, bookshelf, and a computer/lab station, but what gave me the hint was the books. I found a journal and it was signed Matthew Goode, but when I looked around I realized that there was probably another passage way here and there was. When I was looking by the computer/lab area I found a weird, out of place beaker, I picked it up and the wall opened up.

Curiosity was killing me so I kept walking and found a similar area but this time the journal was signed Matthew Morgan. **(AN: I know he didn't go to Blackthorne but let's just say he did in this story)** I decided I should show it to mom before I snoop around so I left the passage way and hurried to breakfast.

*COVE OPS CLASS*

All my classes were pretty good so far and they weren't extra hard or anything for me, other girls had other problems though. Anyway now it was time for cove ops. When I entered the class I saw mom, dad, and Uncle Joe and Grant, four teachers, I know that's a lot. We sat down and let me tell you this lesson was quite interesting, Emma, Jess and I were trying to hold in our laughter at these clueless boys.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen today we will be learning about some very legendary agents." Uncle Joe started.

"We'll be talking about the two top agent in the CIA currently Cryptic and the Chameleon. Let's start with Cryptic." Uncle Grant continued.

"What do we know about the Cryptic?" he asked

"Cryptic is a graduate of Blackthorne, and he had completed 321 missions so far." Someone named Edward replied.

"Anything else?"

"He helped defeat the COC?" that was a very uncertain Will.

"Anything else?"

The class was silent, obviously we could give a lot of answers but we just stayed silent.

"Well what do you know about Cryptic's name?" Uncle Joe asked.

"My sources say his name is Jacob L." Emily and her "sources"

"Okay let's move on to the Chameleon what do we know about them?"

"They are associated with Bookworm, Duchess, and Peacock, and let me tell you those are some weird names for guys." Stupid David

"He has completed 375 missions." Luke said

Dad decided to continue from here,

"The Chameleon got their name from tailing an highly known operative at the age of 6 without their knowledge, they are the top pavement artist in the CIA and boys did you ever think of the fact that any of these agents could be girls?"

Now the boys started to laugh a little and that made all of us girls get really mad, looks like they'll be getting it in P&E.

"Boys I wouldn't underestimate girls," Aunt Macey said that while strolling into the room with Aunt Liz and Bex following.

"Girls meet Bookworm, Duchess, and Peacock."

And for the millionth time that week their jaws dropped.

"Yes girls can be top agents or associated with them, I am duchess."

"Peacock."

"And Bookworm."

"And surprise boys one of your own teachers who has been teaching you for a couple years now is the second top agent," Uncle Grant started

"Boys Zach is Cryptic." Uncle Joe said

"But who's the Chameleon?" Luke asked, I heard he idolized mom. Oh this was going to be good.

Mom during all of this had slipped in the shadows at the back of the room, sat at one of the desks and after that question was asked she banged on the desk. Then she stood up walked down the middle of the class and said,

"I am."

**AN: So what do you think? Can you review please and tell me your thoughts? The twist is coming but wait for it, just wait for it. This is my longest chapter yet I think I got a little sloppy at the end but review and tell me your input. Anyway hope you liked it!**

**-Danny**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Check out the first chapter to my new story! Anyway new chapter guys! Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Morgan POV_

_"And surprise boys one of your own teachers who has been teaching you for a couple years now is the second top agent," Uncle Grant started_

_"Boys Zach is Cryptic." Uncle Joe said_

_"But who's the Chameleon?" Luke asked, I heard he idolized mom. Oh this was going to be good._

_Mom during all of this had slipped in the shadows at the back of the room, sat at one of the desks and after that question was asked she banged on the desk. Then she stood up walked down the middle of the class and said,_

_"I am."_

* * *

Cammie POV

The week passed by well and man were the boys shocked when they realized some of the top agents were teaching them. Anyway today was Saturday and Morgan had told me she wanted to show something to Zach and I but mostly me, but she said Zach could come.

So here we were waiting by the staircase like she asked. She came down and gave us a hug each.

"Come on it's really important."

We followed her to hallway where she pressed something and a DNA pad came out. She told me to put my finger on it. I did and it allowed me access.

"I found this passageway on Tuesday, but there's, more to it."

Inside was a cozy room but what Morg showed us was a journal signed Matthew Goode. Sach and I shared a look but Morgan said,

"That's not all, Mom this is for you."

I was confused but then she went to the computer lab area and picked up the odd beaker and the wall slid to the side. Morgan led us inside and we found a similar space to the first room, but this time the journal was signed Matthew Morgan, I had one, but this must have been from his days of Blackthorne or something, or he hid it here for a reason. Whatever it was it made tears come to my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Morgan thank you for showing me this, it means a lot kiddo," I said silent tears falling down my face.

"It's ok mom, I'll leave you guys here."

So it was just me and Zach we sat on the couch and I snuggled into him. He ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

"Hey, Cam look now you have something else to relate to him from."

He kissed me on the forehead and we looked through the journal, it was about my dad's days at Blackthorne. When we were done I turned to Zach and said,

"Thanks Zach."

"No problem Cam"

*2 WEEKS LATER*

Morgan POV

We've been here for three weeks so far and Emma is already dating Mike and Lily is dating Jason. I liked Luke but was afraid that Jess liked him but then James asked Jess out and she said yes and then Luke asked me out too. So I'd say a pretty progressive week in the relationship department. All the dating stuff happened on our second week here so, so far each of us have gone on one date.

But then it was a Saturday two weeks after I had shown mom and dad the passage way when the news came. Luke came and told me that my dad had asked for me in his office. I went there and Luke told me he'd meet me in the passage way closest to my dad's office. He had a thing for them too.

"Hey Morg," dad said kind of sad, and then I noticed mom silently crying in the chair.

"What's wrong with mom dad?"

"She's just sad; I have some news to tell you."

"What happened?"

"Morgan your Grandma Morgan and Aunt Abby have been captured."

"What! There two of the best spies no, no this isn't true," then I fell back into the chair.

"They send someone to go get them it was supposed to be fairly easy it wasn't a huge dramatic capture but the people who did it were more prepared than the CIA thought."

I had a sinking feeling I knew who went.

"Morgan your brothers MIA."

**AN: Dun dun dun… I was tempted to continue so review fast and I might post the next chapter today. Hope you liked it and check out my new story and tell me what you think about both! Thanks guys for the support!**

**-Danny**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: FOR PEOPLE WHO READ MY OTHER STORY IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL ABOUT THEM ACTUALLY LEARNING TO BE SPIES REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls Series**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Morgan POV_

_"They send someone to go get them it was supposed to be fairly easy it wasn't a huge dramatic capture but the people who did it were more prepared than the CIA thought."_

_I had a sinking feeling I knew who went._

_"Morgan your brothers MIA."_

* * *

Zach POV

This morning we got a call from the CIA, Matthew was MIA, Cammie was having some serious de ja vu. With her mom and Abby gone she couldn't really hold up with her son too. We had to tell Morgan, so I found Luke to get her, she came and I told her.

Morgan POV

I couldn't hold them in anymore the tears fell. I know you are supposed to hide your emotions as a spy, but I couldn't. This was the Grandma that was always there for me because I only had her as a grandparent. Then my great-aunt Abby, who I just called Abby, she's just really cool and she taught me so much. And lastly, but most importantly my big bro, someone I could always go to that wasn't my parent, someone who almost always knows how I'm feeling. No matter how over protective he can be he was my big bro.

I clutched the charm on my bracelet and my dad came up and hugged me close to him and cried into his chest, but then he said something that made my heart stop.

"Morgan, I'm going to go find him and your Grandma Morgan and Aunt Abby."

"No! What if you go missing to?"

"Morgan, I'm going to find them and the director said so, you know I have too."

"When do you leave?"

"Today."

"Come home."

"Okay Morg," then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I then went and gave mom a hug and left. I went to a passage way by dad's office to see if I could hear anything.

Mom said,

"Be careful Zach, please come home."

"Of course Cam,"

He went to my mom and then gave her a kiss on the lips and I decided to leave them alone. I then left to the other passage way Luke said he'd meet me in. He saw my tear stained face and then pulled me into a hug.

"Morg I heard everything from the passage way except the end, sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's ok Luke but Matt, Matt he's gone."

I cried into his chest and then looked up at him and said,

"Thanks Luke, for being there."

Then he leaned downwards and gave me a kiss on the lips.

We stayed in that passage way, but then I showed him my brother's passage way and we stayed there. Me, savoring the thought that he was here before me.

*1 WEEK LATER*

Mom came and told me dreaded news, dad's MIA; we stayed in his office and just hugged and cried it was too much to take in 2 weeks. But it got worse, the next day Uncle Joe disappeared.  
*5 DAYS LATER*

Mom and Uncle Grant disappeared and by now everyone in the school knew the story and everyone was wondering, who's after my family, and who's next…

**AN: Sorry it's short but tell me what you think! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: Oh my I have 1060 views, that's the good news the bad new is I have a very bad trend where people are reading the first chapter but not continuing. :( Please stay with me It's going to get better! Anyways thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Morgan POV_

_Mom and Uncle Grant disappeared and by now everyone in the school knew the story and everyone was wondering, who's after my family, and who's next…_

* * *

Zach POV

I found Matt, Rachael and Abby but the next thing I know it's dark everywhere…

When I wake up I find, Joe, Cammie, Grant, Rachael, Abby and Matt sitting around a room.

"Zach!" Cammie notices I'm awake and rushes over to me.

"Dad!" Matt notices too.

"Are you ok man?" Grant asks following Cammie.

"Ya, but what happened, why are you all here now?" I asked.

"We got captured or kidnapped you could say," Joe replied.

"It's like they're after our family." Matt said, and I could tell he was scared.

"Morgan." Cammie whispered.

"No, they can't go after my granddaughter!"

"She must be so scared with everyone disappearing," Abby said

"What I don't get is why they'd put us in the same room." I say.

"We're in the same room for now but they split us up at random parts of the day and at night, it's really weird."

"Wait, do you think they'd go after Morgan?" Matt asked, always protective of his sister.

"What now? Who do you think is behind all of this?" Cammie asked.

Then a familiar voice said "Why don't tell me my own family has forgotten about me?"

Morgan POV

I was feeling so many emotions right now, and I felt so vulnerable it was really bad for a spy. I didn't want to be a spy right now, I just wanted to be a girl, who could freely let go and just cry because it's what I needed. Then Luke came up to me and gave me a knowing look, then took me to a passage way. We sat down and he looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking and said,

"It's ok to cry Morg."

And that's exactly what I did, I hated myself for being so vulnerable but I just had to, it was too much. Luke just held me while I cried into his shirt. When I was finally done he said.

"I can't tell you I know exactly how you feel, but I feel you partially, my mom went missing on a mission when I was 10 and hasn't been found yet."

We sat there for a while but then I thought,

"Luke, everyone that's gone missing is related to me, do you think someone's is going to get me next?"

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you."

"Luke, I need to find who's behind this and what they want."

"Well then, I think we need to gather everyone and see if we can find out where your family is and who is behind this."

"Let's go."

*THE NEXT DAY*

We had gathered, Aunt Bex, Liz, and Macey, and Uncle Jonas, and Nick. Emma and Jess were making our room headquarters you could say and Luke and I went to go get Mark, Jason, and James. Luke led me to his room and then told the guys what we were doing; James said he needed to get something so I stayed behind with him.

"Well now I got what I need," James said, and then he pulled out a gun that was aimed at me.

I screamed because I knew I wouldn't have much chance. He came at me but I fought back, nervously though, because he had a gun. I tried to run but then he shot dangerously close to me but hit the wall clearly on purose.

"Don't move or make a sound and non-of your family gets hurt."

But then Luke and Mark ran in saw what was happening and tackled James and knocked him unconscious. Luke came to check on me and I was just in shock. We went back to our room and Aunt Bex took James, tied him to a chair, and said,

"We'll interrogate him when he wakes up."

…

We had split up, Aunt Liz was working with Uncle Jonas and Jason and Lily to see if they could track an old tracker she had put on mom. They were also packing all sorts of technical gadgets on the side.

Aunt Macey and Uncle Nick were making disguises in case we needed them with the help of Mike and Emma. Aunt Macey also called for a private jet, so if we had to get somewhere we would alreadty have transportation to get us there fast.

Aunt Bex was helping me, Luke, and Emma train in case of a fight, also we packed other gadgets in the fields where Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas weren't the greatest.

*TWO DAYS LATER*

We were ready we just needed to figure out where we were going and who we were up against. James had woken up but the only information we got out of him was that it was someone trying to finish what the circle had started. Then he was sent to the CIA.

We then got a breakthrough.

"Guys I think I found them!" Aunt Liz yelled. And trust me she doesn't yell often.

"We are 98.7% sure they are at the Morgan's ranch. Underground." Aunt Liz said.

"You mean my great-grandparents ranch in Nebraska?"

"Yup."

Well, looks like Nebraska here we come.

Zach POV

That voice it sounded like them but older and off, as if someone was talking through their body, it sounded like…

**AN: What do you think? Review and tell me, it's greatly appreciated and until next time on The Next Generation… Dun Dun Dun, ya I'm slightly dramatic, only slightly (Inside joke between me and my friends hehe)**

**-Danny**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Once again thanks for the reviews. To my guest review LOL: no it is not Cammie's dad or Catherine although they will be involved, at least one of them but I'm not telling you who or how. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've hit the milestone of Chapter 10! For me that's pretty good I had never imagined that this story would actually please one person turns out I have a couple people and that keeps me going. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Zach POV_

_That voice it sounded like them but older and off, as if someone was talking through their body, it sounded like…_

* * *

Morgan POV

We were on our way to my great-grandparents ranch, as far as I knew we only went there once a year, mom said memories, I can't believe this whole time there might've been a COC base underneath. Aunt Macey had booked us room in the closest hotel, it wasn't too bad.

Once we arrived our tech team was looking up blueprints of the base and any info we can find.

*2 HOURS LATER*

We now had a plan; we had an 3 entry ways where Aunt Bex and Macey, and Uncle Nick would enter through, they said we were too young to go in and that they would get everyone out. Jess and Emma were worried about their parents I could tell, but stayed quiet and gave them hugs. They had napotine patches to knock guards out with and our R&D people were on comms guiding them. They had trackers, even the new edible kind, they also had this new audio thing so if they got caught, even if they were searched it would be really hard for the COC to find. See there was a secret compartment in each of their shoes with another tracker and a comms unit and a bugs, the audio kind.

Zach POV

That voice, it sounded like an older Melanie but as if someone was speaking through her almost. But that was impossible, she, she was dead.

"Oh Zachy how could you forget your one, and only baby-sis!" she said.

"Me, Me, Melanie." I whispered,

"You're, you're supposed to be dead, and good." I said.

"Oh Zachy, things change, when your death is staged and your only good brother leaves you with your evil mother things change."

"What do you want Melanie, you were such a sweet person, what happened to you."

"I already told you, now I'm finishing what dear mom started, I will get that information out of Matthew Morgan which is why I brought you all here to get to his weakness, even those who don't know him, if he sees any of you in pain because you care for each other then he'll hurt."

"Matthew…" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"But, but he's dead," Abby whispered,

"Oh, that's only what you think, now I have things to do but don't worry I'll be back."

"Wait Mel!" I said

"What Zachy, now do you wish that you stayed to help your sister because it's too late."

"No, I have one question."

"What?"

"Where does love grow?"

"What? I don't have time for your silly games." Then she left.

"That's not Melanie, the Melanie my sister, who I saw die would always remember the answer to that question."

Bex POV

We left into the base and went through the entry way we found. Liz was leading us while Jonas was turning off lasers and putting cameras on a loop. We were creeping around, beating guard till we finally found their cell. I was picking the lock while Jonas was cracking its code from the hotel room. We were almost through when something cold hit me in the head and all I hear is someone shouting my name.

**AN: Sorry its short tell me what you think!**

**-Danny**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys! Thanks for the reviews though. Also about that question where does love grow? I have no idea. I needed some sort of question and I have an idea but I'm not sure if that's the way it's going to happen. So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Bex POV_

_We left into the base and went through the entry way we found. Liz was leading us while Jonas was turning off lasers and putting cameras on a loop. We were creeping around, beating guard till we finally found their cell. I was picking the lock while Jonas was cracking its code from the hotel room. We were almost through when something cold hit me in the head and all I hear is someone shouting my name._

* * *

Bex POV

I woke up with a pounding in my head in a room with everyone around me. My first question was,

"What happened?" I said groggily.

"A guy hit you on the head when we were getting in with his gun, good thing he didn't shoot" Cammie said, while she came towards me while Grant was already next to me.

They explained what was going on, and then I remembered the gadgets in my shoes.

"Hey did you guys use the stuff Liz and Jonas gave us?"

"Not yet," Nick said.

"You had most of it," Macey

I used a little gadget to put the cameras on a loop. Then I tool out the comms gadget and tried to get a hold Liz.

"Liz," I whispered

"Bex!" a voice exclaimed while another said,

"Mom!"

"Hey guys, everyone's here, but not free quite yet. Bloody terrorist organization." I said.

"Is everyone ok? Like health wise and everything?" Jonas asked.

"Yup everyone's fine," Grant said.

"Is Morgan there?" Cammie asked.

"Mom," a whisper came through.

"Yeah Morg, so glad you're okay."

"Well, we are getting you all out of there because we have a plan, but it'll only work in two days, so hang in there guys." Jonas said.

"Well kids, I guess there's no time to use your skills like the present." Joe said.

"We miss you but we'll be out of here soon and together." Rachel said.

"We miss you all too, but we'll be there soon."

**2 hours later**

Cammie POV

We were all "escorted" to this room, if you could call it escorting. I was pushed into a chair while they chained my hands and feet. Everyone else was in a room with a glass wall so they could see everything. Great. There was also another chair in front of me, and the person they put in it made me gasp. It was my dad. But he was older and his eyes, they didn't have that light in them anymore, no they looked like they had seen so, so, much.

"Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Melanie said.

I didn't say a word and neither did my dad. Melanie pulled out a knife; it glistened when the one light bulb's light hit it. It reminded me of that summer… The one I know remember but don't talk about it.

"Ok, Matthew you know exactly what I want, so, you will tell me or, well little Cammie here will feel everything…" She said.

Dad looked at me once, and I knew that he saw the fire that was in my eyes, she wasn't getting that information any time.

She came closer and I saw something was off with her eyes; there was a navy blue dot that was quite creepy might I say. She took my arm and started making lines while blood poured out, but not a single bit of emotion was on my face. Sadly with all the torture with Catherine, this was nothing. She continued this for 24 minutes and 46 seconds while asking my dad question, while I saw everyone behind the glass with scared and worried looks in their eyes. I grit my teeth and no emotion showed on my face. Then she said,

"Well clearly this isn't working, bring in the chair."

I knew that chair, the electric chair that Catherine used. I shuddered in my thoughts, but I knew how to handle that thing. I wasn't going to let them see any of the pain I was in. That went for Melanie and my family and friends, I could see Bex, Zach, Grant, and Joe fuming but there was also worry and fear in their eyes as to how I was going to handle this.

They sat me into the chair and hooked it up. She asked the question and I could see my dad wanted to answer to keep me out of this but I tapped my feet three times, telling him I would be fine. He didn't want to I could tell but his face was still emotionless to Melanie and he didn't utter a word. One buzz, she had put it on the first level, it hurt but I didn't make a sound. She asked again and put it on the second level nothing. Third level and she was getting frustrated that she wasn't getting any emotion from me. She jumped the fifth level, the highest and I could feel my face contort and a little scream leave my mouth, but that was it. She then yelled at me,

"How are you doing it! I've seen the toughest spies on that thing, older and more experienced they scream their lungs out on level 3! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing," I said, I decided to rub it in her face,

"Tsk, tsk, your equipment is getting old, it's the same that was used the last time I was here."

Then a goon said, "Miss, that chair works on everyone, only someone could hold it in if they've been in it before multiple times and trained themselves to get used it."

I could see the shocked faces on my family and friends, but right now my body was supper sore, just because I didn't let on, didn't mean I wasn't hurt. I could tell that Zach and my dad could see it in my eyes. Then Melanie decided to let my families out from the glass room with guards and moved them to be chained to the wall behind me so that I couldn't see them but now my dad could, because they were behind him. I could see the shock on his face when he say my mom and Aunt Abby and Joe. Then Melanie told a goon to fetch her boss.

We sat in silence while Melanie thought it would be fun to torture me with her knife, making slashes across my face, stomach, arms, and legs. Then another woman walked in, it seemed like no one recognized her except for mom, dad, Abby, and especially Joe, but then she said something made all of us look at her wanting her story…

"Oh Joe, tell me now, do you remember me?"

**AN: Hey guys once again sorry for the wait but I hope you liked it, updates from now on will be once a week because of school, maybe more if I get the time but that's not for sure. Anyway review and tell me if you like it! BTW I'm planning on writing a sequel for If Only They Knew, so keep a look out, I'll post a chapter on the story with the first chapter telling you about the sequel when I finish it. While writing this chapter I was listening to Carrie Underwood's Play On, album, she is amazing. Love her music, anyway enjoy your weekend, and until next time when we find out mysterious ladies connections to Joe Solomon,**

**-Danny**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: So I changed the format a bit, now there is a recap at the top of each chapter, but anyway here is the new chapter. I'm thinking it'll be done soon and I'll put an epilogue in the end so ya… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls**

_Recap:_

_Cammie POV_

_We sat in silence while Melanie thought it would be fun to torture me with her knife, making slashes across my face, stomach, arms, and legs. Then another woman walked in, it seemed like no one recognized her except for mom, dad, Abby, and especially Joe, but then she said something made all of us look at her wanting her story…_

_"Oh Joe, tell me now, do you remember me?"_

Joe POV:

Wha-wha-what…

She-she-she's dead…

It's…

Morgan POV

We were all set, Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas had hacked into the information database that they have. Apparently they think they've captured everyone and that us spies-in-training are still in school and no one will be attacking their base anytime soon. So their boss is sending out half, their men to get something else and some "valuable" people. Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas told the CIA to send reinforcement to that area a head of time so they could get these people.

Our job was to break in with a different plan map out. Since we were all kids, our entrance way was going to be the vents because we can fit in them and they will get us to the cell undetected, our exit was well, if they're in good condition any guard in our way might have an issue…

So far we he 37 hours, 42 minutes, and 58 seconds until our plan would go in motion.

Cammie POV

"Oh Abby, Rachel, you've grown so much! Such a long time since I've seen you two!" said mystery woman.

"And Joe," she walked up to him and with her long finger caressed his face,

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me," she whispered, but we all heard.

"Isabelle what have you done." Joe said with rage growing in his words.

"Oh nothing, see I wanted to finish what Catherine started but I also wanted my revenge," she spoke with such evil in her voice.

"You were quiet when you were in the circle, you got the job done very well but you were quiet, very quiet. You were always handsome, smart, and an amazing spy or assassin, your pick, Solomon I'll give you that, and that's why I fell for you. I tried to get your attention but you were oblivious I think you had your eyes on someone else, you only ever thought of me as a colleague barely a friend but I wanted more. So I started getting my ranks up, found information about you and I watched and waited. I planned everything first I made a serum to turn little Melanie on my side when Catherine died, oh the little girl has no idea what is going on in her head. Then I planned the capturing of everyone. Little Morgan was next, buuut I still have to find her. Then I killed your sister, thought that you'd turn to me when a loved one died, but you turned farther away. I was the one who helped Catherine get the idea of kidnapping Matthew, something to hurt you more, your best friend MIA. I tried everything but it all failed but I swore I would get my revenge!

So I thought why not finish what Catherine started by trying to get Matthew to spill while you can watch the pain of your loved ones as well? I mean you do care for Cammie over there almost as much as Matthew, but you never understood. Now it's too late, I will get that information, and you will suffer Joe, with all your friends and family, especially Abby over there. Oh we were on the same graduating class at Gallagher, best friends and roommates but now she's stolen you from me, and trust me I will take out my revenge on you. Soon you'll all be dead and I will get the information about the list and the one device that could destroy the circle or be used by it to make it bigger again! So Matthew cough up or these are going to be long hard days. I'll start with one death per day then the number will, shall we say, go up. You have all night, but if I don't get the information I want tomorrow, well goodbye Abby and to more of you!"

She finished and we all stared shocked at her story and what she was going to do. For once I saw actual fear and terror in Joe Solomon's eyes, as he realized what was at stake. We needed to get out of here.

Morgan POV

Later that night we got an emergency call, looks like we had to get them out tomorrow, before someone dies. We figured we'd get them out when they're in the torture room but we needed to do it fast and quick.

Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas sent them a tip under one of the leaders name saying that the men who were supposed to leave two days from now should leave tonight because the chip they were looking for and the guy would be without protection tonight. Let's hope they follow. I really hope everyone is okay.

**AN: What did you think? Review please? I had trouble writing Isabelle's reasons I hoped this was good enough; I got a review saying they wanted romantic twists so this is the best I got! Anyway hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any alerts I was just updating my format now I have a recap at the top so thanks for reading!**

**-Danny**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Hey guys! Sorry long time no read! ;) I had competitions last week and couldn't write. Anywho, here's your new chapter it's short but if I get reviews I'll put up the next chapter tonight!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series**_

_Morgan POV_

_Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas sent them a tip under one of the leaders name saying that the men who were supposed to leave two days from now should leave tonight because the chip they were looking for and the guy would be without protection tonight. Let's hope they follow. I really hope everyone is okay._

Cammie POV

Isabelle decided to send us back and I had to walk on my own to show no weakness, of course I could see everyone especially Zach, Joe, mom, Matt and Grant giving me looks but they caught on even though they didn't like it. The second we entered our ever so fancy and stylish room (notice my sarcasm) I collapsed.

"Cammie," Mom yelled and Zach rushed and caught me.

I fell into him and started shaking I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Cammie, what's happening?" Grant said bending down.

"Mom," Matt whispered.

"I'll be fine, soon," I replied.

"Cam," Zach gave me a look and I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Look I don't know, th-th-the last time this happened and I went to the doctor, the-the-they said if it happened again I wou-wou-would need to be in a hospital immediately. My body learned how to show no emotion but the pa-pa-pain still continued and th-th-there was no-no-nothing I could do," I said getting quieter and quieter while stuttering.

"Cam are you going to be okay?" Bex asked.

"Hopefully, but I won't lie, the truth is I need to get to a doctor and soon…" I said softly.

Everyone was quiet and I knew Bex had sent Liz the message but I didn't want to think about it so I just turned into Zach and slept…

Morgan POV

We got the message from aunt Bex the plan was all set we couldn't get them out till tomorrow but I knew Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas were figuring out what to give to mom right away so-so so that she'd make it. No Morgan you will not think that way. I decided it'd be best if I went to my room to just think…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Everyone ready?" Uncle Jonas asked.

"Yup," we all answered.

Our plan was set and was going in motion, Aunt Bex had placed a mic in "The room" with "The chair" so we were set, we knew all about Isabelle now and she was soooo going to get it. Aunt Liz was giving us directions on our comms. units and we were all entering through different areas.

Finally we met up.

"Everyone ready? This is real," Jess said.

We were going to do this.

BOOM!

We smashed through the vent all in fighting position but we were too late…

**AN: Cliffie! If I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight! Hope you liked it!**

**-Danny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: Okay I decided to post this anyway sooooo here goes! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Morgan POV_

_Finally we met up._

"_Everyone ready? This is real," Jess said._

_We were going to do this._

_BOOM!_

_We smashed through the vent all in fighting position but we were too late…_

Morgan POV

I saw mom passed out and Uncle Grant with a shot arm we began the fight.

I got into a fighting rhythm punch, duck, swipe, kick, duck, and helping Lily on the side. We finished them off with napotine patches and ran down the hall.

"We need to get Mel," dad said.

So we ran down another hall and found her in a cell hooked up to machines that must have led to her mind control.

"Wait!" Lily said,

"I know this, mom taught it to me in case of an emergency!"

Lily and Jason worked on it while Uncle Joe injected mom with the stuff Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas made, then he wrapped Uncle Grants arm since he knew the most about medical.

Then another voice yelled, "Help!"

Dad, Matt and I went down the hall and found another cell filled with a boy all the others were empty.

"Please tell me you can help me, you are escaping right?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"I've been here for a bit over a year, please help me." he said.

"Of course," dad said as if he knew him.

"Noah right?" dad asked.

"Yeaaah… How'd you know?" Noah asked.

"Later, let's go,"

This whole time Matt had been working on the lock. Apparently Aunt Mel… I guess was okay just knocked out so was mom. We ran while the CIA came in to get the bad guys. Finally we got to the outside. Freedom at last!

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Mom's all better now and so is Aunt Mel and Uncle Grant. Aunt Mel is awesome and I think we were going to get really close, when she woke up and saw dad it was a really sweet reunion then we told her everything…

_Flashback_

"_Wh-wh-where am I?" She asked._

"_Mel?" Dad asked._

"_Z-Z-Zach?" She whispered almost as a question._

"_Mel!" Dad went over to her and they hugged and cried a little. _

"_You're ok! This was all my fault," Dad said._

"_No Zach, you did the right thing." Aunt Mel said._

_Then Dad explained everything and introduced everyone._

"_So this is my niece and nephew and sister-in-law?"_

"_Yup,"_

_Then dad asked her one more thing…_

"_Mel,"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Where does love grow?"_

_She smiled and said,_

"_On a locket from a father to a daughter that she may remember she will always be loved." She said with a tear falling from her eye while clutching a necklace around her neck._

_I knew grandpa Goode was MIA so I'm guessing that that's why this meant so much… _

_It was a really good day._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

We got a week off of school for everything to hang out, and we got really close to Noah especially Jess if you know what I mean… It took a while for her to trust him but then she learned his story from dad. Apparently dad had an older brother who had a son but then he died and so did his wife by evil Catherine and he named him Noah, dad could tell it was him by his facial features. So really he's my cousin. Aunt Mel is adopting him, they were really close when he was younger and she wasn't under mind control. Basically dad was the only one able to sort of get away from Catherine, his brother died trying and Aunt Mel got under mind control trying.

Anyway things are way better now, also Grandpa Morgan is awesome the conversation of when everything was explained to him… Well that was interesting…

**AN: What do you think! Flashback coming in the next chapter! Please review! Hope you liked it!**

**-Danny**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: Hey! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it and check out the sequel to **_**If Only They Knew **_**called **_**Walking In Their Shoes**_**! Anyway enjoy and maybe review!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series.**

_Morgan POV_

_Anyway things are way better now, also Grandpa Morgan is awesome the conversation of when everything was explained to him… Well that was interesting…_

Morgan POV

**FLASHBACK**

_Grandpa Morgan was in mom's office at Gallagher and all of us were sitting in there._

"_Cammie, Grant, Rachel, Abby, Joe, it's so good to see you out of that wretched place!"_

"_Matt!" Aunt Abby and Grandma Morgan cried in unison then they all hugged._

"_Joe," They hugged like old friends, then mom was kept for last._

"_Cammie," he whispered._

_Mom ran into his arms and he hugged her, it was a sad but happy moment, mom had finally reunited with her dad that had been missing since she was 7._

"_Dad," she said._

_Then Uncle Grant went up to dad,_

"_Grant is that really you? I thought we had lost you?"_

"_No dad it's me,"_

_While they had their reunion I quickly snuck a hug to my older bro,_

"_Matt," I whispered._

"_Hey Morg,"_

"_Thanks for the bracelet by the way," I clutched the charms in my arm._

"_No problem lil' sis, I love you."_

"_Love you too and don't you dare do that again,"_

_He chuckled then said, "Ok Morg"_

_Then mom and Grandma decided it was time to explain what had happened during passed years…\_

"_So Cammie you graduated and now you're a top spy?"_

"_Ya dad,"_

"_I'm so sorry I missed it,"_

"_No dad, it's not your fault, at least you're here now."_

"_And Abby and Joe huh…"_

"_Can't say I didn't see it coming," he finished and everyone laughed._

"_So these are your friends, ahh Bex I remember you when you were young from your parents of course how are they?"_

"_Good Mr. Morgan"_

"_Great, and so your married to Grant, so my daughter-in-law."_

"_Yup"_

"_And this is my granddaughter,"_

"_Those's me, Jessica, but call me Jess Grandpa Morgan."_

_She went and gave him a hug then we explained about mom's other friends and about the other side…_

"_So Cam's ,married to Zach Goode, the son of Catherine… How can I know I should trust you to the fullest…"_

_That's when mom's high school story came out and how the circle was defeated and Grandpa Morgan realized dad was a good guy, now they had to explain Matt my brother, and I._

"_So a son-in-law to, and I've heard about your son,"_

"_This dad is Matthew Goode, named after an amazing person."_

"_Then there's one more person, one of the people who helped plan most of our escape and I think you'll be very proud of your other granddaughter, Morgan Goode,"_

_So that's how I was introduced to my awesome grandpa and how we were all caught up to each other of course grandpa finished with…_

"_Man, my two children are married, my best friend is married, and I have three grandchildren, man am I getting old."_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

So now we were all one big happy family you could say. The rest of the year passed and so did finals everyone got closer and life was great without that horrid terrorist organization. I got more charms on my bracelet representing more people and the life of becoming a real spy was just beginning, I wonder how life would be in a few years…

**AN: An EPILOGUE is to come next and I guess that would be the end of this story! Anyway review and tell me if you have other ideas I was thinking of maybe making a sequel of what would happen during that summer vacation so tell me what you think! I also might make some one-shots about Noah, Mel, or Matthew Morgan, so review please!**

**-Danny**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**AN: Last chapter! Ahhhh! I'm so sorry about the wait I was sooooooo busy, projects, tournaments, life, you know. Anywho this is it! The Epilogue and the last chapter! Like I said though I might be making some one shots or a sequel in-between of the school break with all of them so… review and tell me your opinion. I know that I don't have that many people reading this but for all those followers, favourites, and reviews, they mean a lot. Thanks to all of you I continued on with this and I hope I did it justice. Special thanks to **_**wittykittylizzy **_**who was always there and very supportive, and now on with the story…**

_Last chapter:_

_Morgan POV:_

_So now we were all one big happy family you could say. The rest of the year passed and so did finals everyone got closer and life was great without that horrid terrorist organization. I got more charms on my bracelet representing more people and the life of becoming a real spy was just beginning, I wonder how life would be in a few years…_

**Epilogue**

Morgan POV

I was running, running, and yelling for Adri,

"Adri!"

The smoke was getting thicker from the fire, I-I was running THEY had come back, I had to get away, me, me and Adri… Adri..

Tears were streaming down my face it, it was too hard I couldn't take it,

"Ad," my cry died in my throat.

"Morg,"

"Morgan,"

Someone was calling me from somewhere…

"Morgan!"

I woke up sweating and shivering at the same time, I whimpered because of that horrid dream, I had to let it out, show some emotion, even as a spy…

"Morg, are you ok?" Luke asked from next to me.

I whimpered again, he was hugging me and my head rested on his chest.

"Was it the dream again?"

"Yes,"

"Morgan, she's safe ok, relax,"

Adrianna was our three year old daughter; we had gotten married five years ago along with the rest of the gang at similar times. Even after the circle had been gone for so many years, I still had there nightmares. It was an experience I just couldn't forget. We were now 28 and top spies, life was pretty good but the COC was something I could never forget.

"Morg, go to sleep, you need your rest with that baby, and tomorrow is Christmas and you know everyone is coming over, go to sleep,"

He kissed my forehead and I laid down with a hand on my slightly swollen stomach and fell asleep.

Christmas Day:

Because we had a really big house, and all our family and friends houses were on the same street the plan was we'd all come to our house in our pj's open the gifts with the little kids and each other, then get changed at our own homes, then come back to spend the day and have a big dinner.

Adri had woken up jumping up and down then, Lilly and Jonas had arrived with three year-old Joy, and Emma and Mike came with three year-old Ben and Jess and Noah came with three year-old Jack. Our parents were coming for the dinner later on, we'll see how it goes…

Later that day:

We had opened all the gifts, I had gotten another charm to represent Adri and we were getting the dinner ready. Mom and dad had come and mom spoiled Adri so much with her gifts anyway… Everything had been made and we were all about to sit down…

When men in black broke through the walls and in split second we were fighting but Adri, Joy, Ben and Jack were gone…

…

…

…

I started seeing black spots but then Luke was holding me and a little girl was hugging my knees saying mommy?

"Morgan, Morgan are you ok?"

"Mommy, mommy wake up!"

Suddenly everything was clear again and Adri was there, and so were all the little kids.

"Morgan, are you ok there, looks like you were semi-conscious for a moment,"

"Maybe you should lie down,"

"No, I'm fine Luke, is everyone ok?"

"Yeaaah?" He gave me a questioning look and another that said tell me later.

I nodded, picked Adri up gave her a hug and set her in her chair.

…

Everyone was eating and said the food was great everyone had brought a little something, and mom made her special desert for later. I looked around the table at all the faces, Mom, dad, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Matt, who had brought his five year-old daughter Nicole and wife Lindsey, Mel, Emma, Mike, Jess, Noah, Lilly, Jason, Luke, Adri, Joy, Ben, and Jack, I was so thankful that they were all here and safe, so glad that we were together again.

I looked at each charm representing each person, that bracelet was never off my wrist these days, and it was my good luck on missions, reminding me I had to go home for all those people, It meant so much because each one of them was close to me. I hoped that things would stay like this for a long time, without any crazy terrorist organizations.

**AN: What do you think? Do tell, constructive criticism is welcome for help in upcoming stories, this is my first official complete story and I hope you guys enjoyed, review and tell me your thoughts. Including any one-shot ideas or and "in-between" sequel of like that summer break. Feel free to PM me and stuff so hope you enjoyed!**

**-Danny ;)**


End file.
